Orange and Green Ninjas
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles receive assistance from an orange ninja and green ninja during their battles with Karai and the Foot Soldiers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. The Orange and Green Ninjas are also mine. Their identities will be revealed in a later chapter. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Orange and Green Ninjas**

The eighteen year old turtles were practicing in the dojo. Their eleven year old friend Chloe Calls was in the cat area taking care of the cats.

"Are we going on patrol tonight?" Mikey asked.

"I could use some action," Raph said.

"Not to mention get some fresh air," Donny said.

"We'll be going on patrol tonight," Leo said.

The turtles hi threed each other and then headed to the weapon rack to get their weapons. They also took turns drinking from the water fountain while they were there.

* * *

After practice, Chloe and the turtles were sharing a mushroom pizza and drinking juice. They were also watching a teen movie.

"What are you planning to do tonight?" Donny asked Chloe.

"I plan to spend time with the cats and then go to bed," Chloe replied.

"We're planning to go on patrol in case you need to contact us," Leo said.

"Ok, but I should be fine," Chloe assured the turtles.

"Hopefully, we'll get some action," Raph said.

"If not, we can still enjoy playing ninja tag," Mikey said with a smile.

The turtles and Chloe continued to eat and watch the movie. They all pitched in with cleanup once the movie was over.

* * *

Once it was dark, the turtles started playing ninja tag on the roof. Chloe had already gone to bed.

"Anyone notice how cold it is?" Donny asked.

"Not surprising since it's winter," Raph said.

"We should start getting back soon so we don't catch colds," Leo said.

"I'm with you," Mikey agreed.

The turtles started heading towards the Calls' house. Suddenly, they were surrounded by an army of Foot Soldiers and Karai landed in front of them.

"I see you're back to patrolling even though your Sensei's dead," Karai said.

"We figured it was time to start moving on from his death," Leo said with determination.

"We're ready to take you on," Raph declared.

"Destroy them," Karai ordered the Foot Soldiers.

The Foot Soldiers launched their attack. The turtles pulled out their weapons and started fighting the Foot Soldiers.

"There's too many," Raph said.

"We need to stop them," Leo declared.

Just then, an orange ninja and green ninja arrived and fought the Foot Soldiers. The turtles were impressed with how fast they were.

"Who are they?" Mikey asked.

"I have no idea but I'm glad they're helping us out," Donny said while fighting some Foot Soldiers.

Just then, the orange and green ninjas had Karai cornered. She tried to fight them but they were too fast for her.

"This isn't over," Karai declared, backing away and then throwing down a ninja smoke bomb. Once she and the Foot Soldiers vanished, the orange and green ninjas turned towards the turtles who noticed that they had the shape of women.

"Thanks for your help," Leo said.

The orange and green ninjas bowed in gratitude. Then they vanished as quickly as they arrived.

"I wonder who they could be," Raph said.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The turtles entered the living room while discussing the orange and green ninjas that came to the rescue. They also noticed that the living room was empty so they figured that Chloe and her grandparents had gone to bed.

"I thought we were ready to go back on patrol but now I'm not so sure," Leo admitted.

"Just because we had a bad night doesn't mean we weren't ready," Donny said.

"We're really lucky those orange and green ninjas showed up to help us," Raph said.

"Maybe we can find out who they are," Mikey said and his brothers nodded in agreement.

The turtles chatted for a while longer. Eventually, they said good night to each other and headed for their rooms.

* * *

The next morning, Leo woke up to find himself missing Splinter who died two weeks after the turtles turned eighteen. He decided to go find Chloe and see if they could have a grief session.

He heard Chloe and Mikey chatting and figured that they were cooking breakfast. On the way down, he came across Raph and walked over to him.

"Where's Donny?" Leo asked.

"Probably still sleeping," Raph said.

"We should let him sleep."

"Exactly what I'm thinking."

* * *

After breakfast, Leo was sitting on the sofa in the cat area. Just then, Chloe entered the room and sat down next to him.

"Everything all right?" Chloe asked with concern.

"I thought my brothers and I were ready to go back on patrol but now I'm not so sure," Leo confessed.

"Was it because of what happened?"

"My brothers and I might've been toast if the orange and green ninjas hadn't shown up to help out."

"Any idea who they are?"

"No, but I want to find out."

Just then, Mikey and Raph appeared in the doorway. Both of them had worried looks on their faces.

"Chloe, any chance you could check on Donny?" Mikey asked.

"He didn't come down for breakfast," Raph chimed in.

"I can wait for a bit," Leo said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Chloe said and then left the cat area.

* * *

Donny was sleeping in his bed. His head was hurting, his nose was stuffed up, and his throat was sore.

"Come in," Donny said when there was a knock on the door. Chloe entered the room and walked over.

"You don't sound so good," Chloe said.

"My head really hurts, my throat feels sore, and my nose is stuffed up," Donny admitted.

Chloe placed a hand on Donny's forehead and said, "You feel really warm. I need to get a few things and then I'll be right back."

* * *

Leo, Raph, and Mikey were sitting on the sofa in the cat area. Raph and Mikey stood up when Chloe entered the room.

"How is Donny?" Raph asked with concern.

"He has a headache, stuffy nose, sore throat, and a 100.4°F fever," Chloe said. " I left him a pitcher of water with a cup and I gave him some cough syrup, nose drops, and pain medication."

"Will we be able to see him?" Mikey asked.

"He needs to rest right now but you might be able to see him later," Chloe replied. "I would recommend putting on a face mask and rubber gloves so you don't catch his cold."

"Chloe, would we be able to talk?" Raph asked.

"I'm fine with it if Raph wants to join us," Leo said.

"I would," Raph said.

"I'll take care of Donny," Mikey said, leaving the room after Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Sorry about that," Chloe apologized and then asked. "What did you two want to talk about?"

"I've been having nightmares the past few nights," Raph admitted.

"I woke up and found myself missing Splinter," Leo admitted.

"What kind of nightmares?" Chloe inquired.

"In my dream, I see Leo about to jump off the roof," Raph exclaimed, sounding choked up. "I run to stop him but I don't make it in time."

"It was a dream," Leo assured Raph. "In reality, you stopped me from making a big mistake."

Leo wrapped his arms around Raph who returned the gesture. They stayed in that position for a while.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Around lunchtime, Mikey went up to Donny's room with a tray containing soup and tea. When he got there, Chloe was coming out.

"Is he any better?" Mikey asked.

"His head still hurts, his throat is still a bit sore, he started sneezing when I came up to check on him, and he has a 100.2°F fever," Chloe reported.

"I'm just bringing some soup and tea."

"Good idea."

"You still talking with Leo and Raph?"

"On and off but I'm on my way back down."

Mikey set the tray on the floor and put on a face mask and gloves. He picked up the tray and entered Donny's room just as Chloe was heading downstairs.

"I brought you soup and tea," Mikey said cheerfully, placing the tray on top of his brother.

"I really appreciate you and Chloe taking care of me while I have this cold," Donny said gratefully.

"We take care of each other."

"At least this cold isn't too bad."

"Did Chloe give you some cough syrup and headache medicine?"

"She did and it's actually helping."

Donny ate the soup and drank the tea while Mikey chatted with him. When he was done, Mikey moved the tray to his desk.

"I'd better let you get some rest," Mikey said.

"Any chance you could stay for a while?" Donny asked.

"Like, in your bed?"

"You have a face mask and gloves on so you shouldn't end up catching my cold."

Donny moved over and lifted the sheets so Mikey could get into the bed. After getting into the bed, Mikey made sure the two of them were covered with the blanket and then they snuggled up together and fell asleep.

* * *

In the cat area, Leo and Raph were having their grief session. Chloe carefully listened to both of them.

"I don't want to lose you," Raph told Leo firmly.

"Maybe we should hold off on patrol until the weather gets warmer," Leo decided.

"What about the orange and green ninjas?"

"I want to find out who they are but our health is more important."

"It's not your fault that Donny ended up with a cold."

"At least it's not a bad cold this time."

"What do you want to do?" Chloe inquired.

"How about we keep going on patrol and Mikey and Donny can stay here?" Raph suggested.

"That should work," Leo said. "At least until Donny gets over his cold."

"Speaking of which, I'd better check on him," Chloe said. "Will you be all right for a bit?"

"We'll be fine," Raph said.

"We can talk later," Leo said.

"Want to play with the cats?" Raph asked after Chloe left the cat area.

"Sure," Leo said and then he and Raph started playing with the cats.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey and Donny were sleeping in Donny's bed snuggled up together. Mikey felt Donny change positions when he heard Chloe say, "Donny, I need you to open up. Keep it under your tongue."

Mikey heard a beeping sound a couple minutes later. Donny asked, "Chloe, am I still running a fever?"

"It's down to 100°F," Chloe confirmed and then asked. "Are you ok with Mikey sleeping in your bed with you?"

"It was my idea," Donny admitted, wrapping his arms around Mikey who returned the gesture but continued sleeping. "I didn't want to be alone."

"How's your head and throat?"

"Throat's still a little sore but my head isn't hurting as bad as it was earlier."

"Do you need some pain medication and cough syrup?"

"Not right now."

"Let Mikey or I know if you need anything."

"I will."

Chloe tucked Donny and Mikey in and left the room. Donny snuggled closer to Mikey and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, the orange and green ninjas were sitting on the roof across from Foot Headquarters. They were drinking green tea and eating sushi.

"When will we let the turtles know who we are?" the green ninja asked with a Polish accent.

"When the time is right," the orange ninja replied with a Japanese accent.

* * *

Back in the cat area, Leo and Raph were playing with the cats. They sat down on the sofa when Chloe entered the room.

"Doing any better?" Chloe asked.

"I miss him," Leo replied, his voice breaking.

"We all do," Raph said, knowing that Leo was referring to Splinter.

"I thought if I tried to join him, it wouldn't be as painful for me."

"Just painful for the rest of us."

"The whole reason for the grief sessions is to deal with the pain of losing Splinter," Chloe explained.

"How long will it take for me for move on fully from his death?" Leo asked.

"There is no set time," Chloe replied. "Some move on faster than others and some can never move on."

"Do you miss your parents?" Raph asked, referring to when Chloe's parents were killed in a fire when she was eight.

"I do," Chloe admitted.

* * *

Mikey and Donny were in Donny's bed sleeping while snuggled up together. Mikey woke up and released Donny who woke up a few seconds later.

"You hungry?" Mikey asked.

"A little," Donny admitted.

"I'll go make you some soup."

"That would be great."

Mikey got out of Donny's bed and left the room. He decided to see if Leo, Raph, and Chloe wanted any soup so he made his way over to the cat area.

When he got there, he saw that Leo and Raph were holding each other and their faces were buried in each other's shoulders. Mikey entered the room and sat down next to Chloe who was sitting on the sofa.

"How are you holding up?" Chloe asked.

"Hanging in there," Mikey admitted. "By the way, I wanted to know if you, Leo, and Raph wanted some soup."

"That would be great. You can just leave the pot on the dining room table with some bowls and spoons."

"Did you want to check on Donny?"

"In a bit."

"I'll go make the soup now."

Mikey and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other and Mikey left the room.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey was in the kitchen making noodle soup. Just then, Chloe entered the kitchen and walked over to him.

"How's Donny?" Mikey asked.

"He's no longer running a fever but he wants to see you when you have a chance," Chloe replied.

"I'll leave the pot on the table and take a bowl up to him."

"That's fine."

Chloe left the kitchen and Mikey continued to make the soup. When he was done, he took the pot to the dining room table and set it down. Then he went back to get a bowl and spoon. After putting some soup in a bowl, Mikey headed for Donny's room.

* * *

Mikey entered Donny's room with a bowl of soup and handed it to him. Donny gratefully accepted the bowl and started eating when Mikey sat down on the bed.

"You look better," Mikey commented.

"I feel better," Donny said.

"What did you want to see me about?"

"How would you like for the two of us to have a sleepover?"

"Sure but let's start with a bubble bath."

"Sounds good to me."

Mikey and Donny continued chatting while Donny ate the soup. When he was done, he got out of bed and he and Mikey left the room.

* * *

Leo was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. When Raph came in, Leo moved over so his brother could join him.

"I'm glad you agreed to do this," Leo said gratefully.

"I'm hoping this will help the nightmares to stop," Raph said.

"Luckily, your nightmare didn't come true."

"Let's hope it never does."

"I love you, Raph."

"I love you, too, Leo."

Leo and Raph wrapped their arms around each other. They talked for a while until they fell asleep.

* * *

The following night, Mikey, Leo, and Raph were jumping from roof to roof while playing ninja tag. Leo had insisted that Donny stay at Chloe's grandparents' house since he was still recovering from a cold.

"You think we'll find out who the orange and green ninjas are?" Mikey asked.

"I hope so," Raph replied.

Mikey, Leo, and Raph continued to jump from roof to roof. Eventually, they landed on the roof where the orange and green ninjas were practicing martial arts with each other.

The orange and green ninjas stopped sparring when they noticed Mikey, Leo, and Raph. They walked over to them.

"We're really grateful you helped us out the other night but my brothers and I were wondering who you are," Leo said.

The orange and green ninjas removed their headpieces. Leo, Raph, and Mikey felt their jaws drop in shock.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Leo, Raph, and Mikey couldn't believe their eyes. The orange ninja was Suzuki Murakawa and the green ninja was Wanda Prokowski.

"What brings you here?" Raph asked.

"Chloe told us that you recently went back on patrol and we figured you could use the help," Suzuki replied.

"Chloe knew you were here?" Mikey asked.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Leo inquired.

"We asked her not to," Wanda replied.

"Where is Donny?" Suzuki asked.

"He's back at the house since he's recovering from a cold," Mikey replied.

"Any chance we could see him and Chloe?" Wanda asked.

"That should be fine," Leo said and his brothers nodded.

* * *

Donny and Chloe were chatting with each other in the living room. Just then, Mikey, Leo, and Raph entered the room.

"How was your patrol?" Chloe asked.

"We have a surprise for both of you," Raph replied.

Just then, Suzuki and Wanda entered the room. Donny and Chloe walked over to them and the four of them wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away.

"Great to see both of you," Chloe said.

"Are you the orange and green ninjas?" Donny inquired. Suzuki and Wanda nodded.

"Chloe mentioned you and your brothers recently went back on patrol and we figured you could use a hand," Suzuki replied.

"We asked Chloe not to say anything," Wanda explained.

"Which she didn't," Leo confirmed.

"Sorry I couldn't come out tonight but I'm still recovering from a cold," Donny apologized.

"Mikey told us about that," Suzuki said.

"Glad you're feeling better," Wanda said.

"I'm getting there," Donny said.

"We need to get back home," Suzuki said.

"Good luck with the patrols," Wanda said.

"We'll need it," Leo said, wrapping his arms around Suzuki and Wanda who returned the gesture. Then they released each other and Donny, Mikey, Raph, and Chloe got their turns.

Chloe walked Suzuki and Wanda to the door. When she came back to the living room, the turtles were sitting on the sofa.

"I'm going to bed now," Chloe said.

"We're about to do the same," Leo said.

The turtles and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other and headed for their bedrooms.

The End


End file.
